fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 8 Wii U
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION - Baby Yoshi If you would like to help me with the game, please ask me on my talk page Mario Kart 8 Wii U is a new game for the Wii U. It will feature new elements such as customizing bikes and designing your own tracks. It is the sequel to the game Mario Kart 7. The game is set to be released between the times of Winter 2012 and Spring 2013. Features Retro Features The coin collecting from Mario Kart: Super Circuit and Mario Kart 7 return. You are able to collect as many coins as you can but only the first 10 give extra speed. Tricks from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 return. Gliders, Driving Underwater and Kart customization returns from Mario Kart 7. Bikes return from Mario Kart Wii. Two drivers on one kart return from Mario Kart Double Dash New Features New features include customising your bikes, Designing your own custom tracks and a Story Mode. Modes *Single Player **Grand Prix - Race for 1st place in cups of 5 courses **Time Trial - Race alone to acheive your best time **Custom Race - Race against opponents on Custom Created Cups **Battle - Battle against your opponents ***Balloon Battle - Pop your opponents balloons ***Coin Runners - Collect the coins ***Star Bit Showdown - Gather as many of your opponents Star Bits **Story Mode - Play as your Mii and complete Mario Kart themed missions (Unlockable) ***Mission Mode - Play missions you have previously completed (Unlockable) ***Boss Battles - Play Boss Battles that you have previously completed (Unlockable) **Double Dash Mode - Drive two on a vehicle (Unlockable) *Multiplayer **Vs - Race against your friends in Custom Cups or Custom Created Cups **Battle - Battle against your friends **Double Dash - Drive two on a vehicle (Unlockable) *Online Mode Selection Screen Feather - Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Toad, Toadette and Shy Guy Small - Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Koopa Troopa, Dry Bones and Fire Bro Medium - Mario, Luigi, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Bowser Jr and Kamek Cruiser - Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Funky Kong, Kritter, King Boo, Wiggler and Rosalina Large - Wario, Bowser, Dry Bowser, King K. Rool. Petey Piranha, Queen Bee and Lubba Bonus - Lakitu, Baby DK, Tiki Goon, Noki, Pianta Characters In the game there will be a total of 37 characters. 15 default and 22 unlockable. PandaGaming.Inc has confirmed 18 new characters will appear. The characters are split into 5 weight classes: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser and Heavy. Default Feather Baby Mario Artwork.png|Baby Mario Baby Peach Artwork.png|Baby Peach ToadMK7.png|Toad Light Koopa MK7.png|Koopa Troopa PeachMK7.png|Peach YoshiMK7.png|Yoshi Medium MarioMK7.png|Mario LuigiMK7.png|Luigi Diddy Kong Artwork.png|Diddy Kong Cruiser DKMK7.png|Donkey Kong Waluigi Artwork.png|Waluigi King Boo Artwork.png|King Boo Heavy BowserMK7.png|Bowser Wairo MK7.png|Wario Petey Piranha Artwork.png|Petey Piranha Unlockable Feather Baby Luigi Artwork.png|Baby Luigi Baby Daisy Artwork.png|Baby Daisy Toadette Kart Artwork.png|Toadette Shy Guy MK7.png|Shy Guy Light MK7 Daisy.png|Daisy Birdo Artwork.png|Birdo Dry Bones Artwork.png|Dry Bones Hammer Bro Artwork.png|Fire Bro Medium Dixie Kong Artwork.png|Dixie Kong Tiny Kong Artwork.png|Tiny Kong Bowser Jr Artwork.png|Bowser Jr Kamek Artwork.png|Kamek Cruiser Funky Kong Artwork.png|Funky Kong MK7 wiggler.png|Wiggler Rosalina Mk7.png|Rosalina Kritter Artowkr.png|Kritter Heavy Dry Bowser Artwork.png|Dry Bowser Lubba Artwork.png|Lubba MK7 queenbee.png|Queen Bee King K. Rool Artwork.png|King K. Rool Unlocking Criteria Alternate Costumes ~ = Karts Only # = Bikes Only Vehicles Main Article: Mario Kart 8 Wii U/Vehicle Parts Like in Mario Kart 7, in Mario Kart 8 Wii U, you are able to create your own vehicles using the parts available. You are now able to create bikes as well as karts. U = Unlockable Unlocking Criterion Courses ~ = 1 - Lap Course Battle Courses Unlocking Criteria Items On Track Items CoinSM3DL.png|Coin MKwii Fakebox.jpg|Fake Item Box MKwii Itembox.jpg|Item Box Star Medal SM3DL.png|Star Coin Retro Items P33l.png|Banana 600px-Blooper.PNG|Blooper MKDD Bob-omb.png|Bob-Omb BooNSMBWii.png|Boo Bullet Bill MKW2!!.png|Cannon FireFlowerSM3DL.png|Fire Flower GoldenMushie.png|Golden Mushroom Mega Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom SuperMushroom.png|Mushroom RedShell.png|Red Shell BlueSpikedShell.png|Spiny Shell Star.PNG|Star SuperLeaf3D.png|Super Leaf Shockie-Shock.png|Thunderbolt MKwii TripleGreenShell.jpg|Triple Green Shell MKwii TripleShroom.jpg|Triple Mushroom MKwii TripleRedShell.jpg|Triple Red Shell New Items IceFlowerSME.png|Ice Flower Boomerangflower.png|Boomerang Flower DashPepper.png|Dash Pepper Spiny2.png|Spiny Raccoon Thwomps SM3DW.png|Tail Thwomp New Item Descriptions Story Mode Teams Joins the team when unlocked = * 'Team Mario' Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Pianta*, Noki* Team Peach Peach, Daisy, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Honey Queen Team Bowser Bowser, Bowser Jr, Dry Bowser, Kamek, Koopa Troopa, Dry Bones, Hammer Bro Team DK Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Tiny Kong, Kritter, King K. Rool, Baby DK* Team Wario Wario, Waluigi, King Boo, Petey Piranha, Shy Guy, Lakitu* Team Yoshi Yoshi, Birdo, Rosalina, Lubba, Wiggler, Tiki Goon* Levels #Mushroom Plains #Peach Gardens #DK Jungle #Yoshi Mall #Wario Village #Luigi Mansion #Daisy Cruiser #Diddy Kong Playground #Birdo Hills #Waluigi Factory #Bowser Jr Boulevard #Bowser Fortress Track Customisation Bonus Gifts When the game is released, PandaGaming Inc. has confirmed that there will be bonus gifts, which include characters, vehicle parts, items, new levels on story mode and more... So far, PandaGaming Inc. have confirmed that there will be a Christmas Advent Calendar, Easter Egg and a Pumpkin. There have been rumors in which Valentines Day and Summer Holidays events are going to happen, this hasn't been confirmed yet. PandaGaming Inc. have confirmed that 5 new characters will be released. They will be all different weights. These are now confirmed to be - Lakitu (Feather), Baby DK (Feather), Tiki Goon (Light), Noki (Medium), Pianta (Heavy). Pianta Artwork.png|Pianta Noki Artwork.png|Noki Lakitunkart mk7hfczs.png|Lakitu Alternate Costumes Double Dash Mode Double Dash Mode is a mode which is unlockable in Mario Kart 8 Wii U. It is unlocked by coming unlocking all characters excluding Bowser Jr, Kamek, Rosalina and Lubba as they are unlocked in Double Dash Mode. In Double Dash Mode you begin with default partners, exlcuding Bowser Jr, Kamek, Rosalina and Lubba until both of the partnership is unlocked. To unlock custom partners, you must unlock Bowser Jr, Kamek, Rosalina and Lubba. When all the bonus characters have been unlocked the partners in Double Dash Mode change Artwork Funky Kong Mario Kart 8 Wii U Artwork.png|Funky Kong Artwork Wuhu Lagoon.png|Wuhu Lagoon Map Beta Elements Main Article: Mario Kart 8 Wii U/Beta Elements Trivia *On the Box Art, Wario is in his Wii Version of the Standard Kart, which doesn't appear in the game Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Racing Games Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Sports Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Wario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Peach Games Category:Daisy Games Category:Waluigi Games Category:Waluigi Category:Luigi Category:Peach Category:Donkey Kong Category:Toad Category:Birdo Games Category:Dry Bones Category:Diddy Kong Series Category:Bowser